Luxury vehicles offer a number of user amenities that provide the driver with a more enriching experience, and typically one which attempts to cater to each driver and their particular wants and needs. For example, many cars allow the driver to select between multiple driving modes by simply rotating a knob or pushing a button, where each driving mode alters a variety of vehicle characteristics ranging from throttle response to suspension set-up. Commonly used driving modes include normal, economy and sport. Another feature that has become commonplace among luxury vehicles is the ability to preset and memorize the various aspects of the driver's seat, e.g., seat position, seat height, seatback incline, lumbar support, seat cushion angle and seat cushion length. Once preset, recorded in memory and assigned to a particular user, the preset settings may be re-obtained by simply pushing a button within the car or activating the car with a user assigned key fob. Outside mirrors and steering wheel position may also be linked to the same memory, thus allowing the vehicle to automatically adjust the driver's seat, steering wheel and mirror placement once a particular driver is identified.
In addition to providing the driver with a customized driving experience, both in terms of driving style and driver position, many car manufacturers strive to provide the driver with a luxurious cabin. As such, luxury vehicles often surround passengers with leather and exotic wood while using premium audio systems to insure passenger comfort. Additionally, some vehicles allow the user to pre-heat or pre-cool the passenger cabin, for example using a smartphone application. Unfortunately, many car owners simply forget to use this feature. Therefore what is needed is a system that can predict when the driver will be using their car and pre-cool or pre-heat the car accordingly. The present invention provides such a system.